The present invention generally relates to a connector for connecting a length of flexible printed circuitry to an array of conductive terminals.
In order to provide an electrical connection between flat flexible circuit cable, known as flexible printed circuit (FPC) or flexible flat cable (FFC) and terminals, FPC/FFC cables are known, such as that shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Application (Kokai) No. 10-116659. FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional cable connector.
The conventional connector has a insulative housing 301 with a plurality of terminal holding spaces 302 partitioned by partitioning walls 307, and a plurality of terminals 303 that are formed of a conductive material such as metal, and are held within the terminal holding spaces 302. The terminals 303 have a U-shaped cross section, with solder tail parts 308 that are connected by soldering to conductive traces on a substrate 311.
The housing 301 is provided with a cable inserting space 309 that spatially connects transversely the upper side of the respective terminal holding spaces 302. The tip of the flat cable 310 inserted from the inserting hole 305 is then inserted into the cable inserting space 309. Each of the terminals 303 has an upper piece 304 that extends upwardly, to make resilient contact with a corresponding lead on the cable 310 inserted into the inserting space 309. The housing 301 has a guide 306 extending obliquely upward from a lower part thereof. The guide 306 covers the area on the side on which the inserting holes 305 of the terminals 303 are disposed, in order that the tips of the flat cables 310 inserted from the inserting holes 305 are guided into the inserting spaces 309.
Nevertheless, in the above conventional cable connector, the U-shape cross section of the terminals 303 increases the vertical dimension, resulting in an increase in the total thickness of the cable connector. Further, guiding the tips of the flat cables 310 into the inserting spaces 309 requires the guide 306 to cover the area on the side on which the inserting holes 305 of the terminals 303 are disposed. This complicates the shape of the housing 301. In addition, the terminal holding spaces 302 are required for holding the respective terminals 303 and these spaces further complicates the shape of the housing 301.